Anne-Marie
Anne-Marie Rose Nicholson (born ) is an English singer and songwriter. She has attained several charting singles on the UK Singles Chart, including Clean Bandit's "Rockabye", featuring Sean Paul, which peaked at number one, as well as "Alarm", "Ciao Adios", "Friends" and "2002". Her debut studio album Speak Your Mind was released on 27 April 2018, and peaked at number three on the UK Albums Chart. She was nominated for four awards at the 2019 Brit Awards, including Best British Female Solo Artist. Early life Anne-Marie was born and raised in East Tilbury in Essex. Her father was born in Ireland, while her mother is from Essex. She has one sister, Samantha. She appeared in two West End productions as a child—Les Misérables when she was six, and Whistle Down the Wind, alongside Jessie J, when she was 12. Anne Marie is a black belt in Shotokan Karate and started taking karate lessons aged nine. She won Double Gold in the 2002 Funakoshi Shotokan Karate Association World Championships, Gold and Silver in the 2007 Funakoshi Shotokan Karate Association World Championships, and Gold in the United Kingdom Traditional Karate Federation National Championships. She credits this with teaching her "discipline and focus – basically everything I need for this career" but now does not have time to practice it frequently, due to her performing commitments. She also attended Palmer's College in Thurrock as a teenager. Career 2013–2015: Career beginnings and Karate Anne-Marie cut a solo demo for Rocket Records in 2013 called "Summer Girl". Her solo career was curtailed for her to develop herself as an artist; in the interim, she guested on tracks by Magnetic Man, Gorgon City, and Raized by Wolves, after which she caught the attention of Rudimental; one of their vocalists left, and so they asked Anne-Marie to replace her. She featured on four tracks on their album We the Generation, of which two were co-features with Dizzee Rascal and Will Heard; the latter, "Rumour Mill", reached number 67 on the UK Singles Chart. She spent two years touring alongside them. On 10 June 2015, Anne-Marie released her debut EP Karate, which went out on the new label Major Tom's; two singles were released from it, "Karate" and "Gemini", which led to Anne-Marie making her first solo live performances. That November she released "Do It Right", which peaked at number 90 on the UK Singles Chart. It was originally intended to appear on Anne-Marie's debut full-length album, which at the time, had the working title of Breathing Fire. 2016–2018: Speak Your Mind On 20 May 2016, Anne-Marie released "Alarm", the first single from her debut album. It spent one week at number 76 in June before resurfacing a month later; it later peaked at number 2 and was certified Platinum in the UK. In October 2016, Anne-Marie was confirmed to play at the thirty-first edition of Eurosonic Noorderslag in Groningen, Netherlands. The same month, Clean Bandit released their song "Rockabye", with Anne-Marie as the main vocalist and featuring Jamaican rapper Sean Paul. It spent nine consecutive weeks at number one and gained the coveted Christmas number one. The song has since been certified multi-platinum across most of Europe, North America, and Oceania. On 10 March 2017, Anne-Marie released "Ciao Adios", which she had previously performed live at KOKO on 28 November 2016. The single became a top 10 hit in the UK, charting at number nine and being certified Platinum by the BPI. Anne-Marie's next single saw her collaborate with Snakehips on "Either Way", which also featured Joey Badass. On 21 September Anne-Marie released "Heavy", followed by "Then" on 15 December. In 2018, Anne-Marie collaborated with Marshmello on "Friends". The song was released on 9 February 2018 and was Anne-Marie's second top-five UK hit as a lead artist. On 22 February, Anne-Marie announced that her debut studio album, Speak Your Mind, would be released on 27 April 2018. Before the release of her album, Anne-Marie released the single "2002" on 20 April in response to constant urging by Ed Sheeran, the co-creator of the song. In July 2018, Anne-Marie featured on a David Guetta song titled "Don't Leave Me Alone", which peaked at 18 on the UK Singles Chart. In November 2018, Anne-Marie and James Arthur recorded "Rewrite the Stars" from The Greatest Showman for the re-recording of its soundtrack, The Greatest Showman: Reimagined. 2019-present: Second studio album In a March 2019 interview with Music Week, Anne-Marie provided information on her upcoming second studio album, stating "I love the studio. I was able to get in there and have some sort of therapy with my own brain for a week and that's going towards the next album". She further commented that "the first album was made up of so many songs that people had heard for years and that's amazing. But for me as a creative person, I'm writing something new all the time and all I want to do is put it out straight away. That wasn't the way it happened with debut album so, for this next one, I'm hoping to be more active in writing and put something out straight away that's fresh and no one's heard before." On 1 August 2019, Anne-Marie collaborated with American singer Lauv on "Fuck, I'm Lonely" for the soundtrack of 13 Reasons Why: Season 3. Personal life Anne-Marie has said that she is bisexual. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Female YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:LGBT YouTubers